The Horny Adventures Of The Volturi
by Mxpi1970
Summary: The private diaries of horny young Alec stuck as a 14 year old forever but having the lustful feelings of a man...course he doesn't know any better than his sister, Jane or the hot stuf Felix...
1. Chapter 1

Alec here, gonna share my innermost desires with you. All my secret fantasies and hope that no-one ever finds you.

I've known for along time that I'm different. Everytime my twin, Jane is near me, I feel what I can only describe as an electrical shock pass through my body and into my cock. I have to pretend to adjust my clothes because it stiffens painfully. Jane turns me on almost as much as Felix does.

I want to take Jane to my room and tie her up to a pole and slowly make her come just by using my teeth. I want her nipples to feel my sharp nips to the point that if she were human, they'd be bleeding. I want to then put nipple clamps on her and send electrical shocks through them to keep her horny. I would then shove a pulsing vibrator up into her cunt and strap it onto her tightly so she can't squeeze it out and I want to watch her as she squirms with ecstasy everytime she cums. I want to fuck her up the ass covered only in my precum.. No lube, I know she'd like it rough. The thoughts of her screams makes me feel very hot and hard for her.

I make an excuse to leave the main hall and climb into a cupboard where I drop my pants to the floor and pulling on the clamps on my own nipples. I have a vibrator tucked into my own ass and I squeezed my swollen cock tightly in my hands. I grab my ball sacks and pull them taut. My dick gets so hard, I'm gonna blow my load. I think of Jane's lips around my swollen cock, sucking it hard, her head bobbing fast vampire speed-love it. My hand pumps my cock feverishly. I can see her intese look staring at me as she's sucking my cock. Inflicting pain on me but it only makes me more aroused.

She has inflicted her talent on me before and I forgot how many times I came in my pants, I had to go afterwards and change my hot sticky trousers and under garments.

I imagine again she is inflicting this terrible burning on me, while my fingers are wrapped around my cock pulling and wishing I could have Felix here too, licking my ass and then I explode all over the place. The walls and my trousers are simply covered in my sweet thick cum. I gather as much of it as I can in the cup I keep with me at all time for this purpose and I drink it down feeling it sloshing down my throat, licking my lips and tasting myself...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there was watching the new girl Sarah in the main hall the other day and I got a stiffy that I just had to go and exercise so I thought I'd share my experience with you. She was sitting next to her fiance, Marcus and they were having a chat about something. She accidentally rubbed her breast as she was smoothing down her top. Dunno if she was flirting with Marcus or what but it gave me and instant stiffy. Dunno what's wrong with me lately all I want to do is play with myself some S.A.T. self appreciation time I think is the correct title. Anyway Sarah got up and excused herself saying she needed to go for a walk to think about things. I followed after her a few moments later and followed her scent. She had gone to the tower which is a favourite haunt of mine too. It's far away from anyone to hear you and private enough to drop your pants and have a wank.

Anyway Sarah was there and I knew she knew I was there watching her as she slowly undressed herself and started to massage her well endowed chest. Boy, Marcus was gonna be a lucky cunt to get to play with those girls! Big swollen boobs with high hard peaks sticking out just begging to be sucked. I could smell her scent, she was hot and horny too. I was thrilled to be watching this show of self appreciation and started to massage my cock through my pants. I must admit I had cut the pockets out of my trousers and gone without any undergarments for a while now as I loved to put my hand in my pocket and rub my lovely cock whenever I felt the urge. Which was quiet often in the day I must admit.

I watched as Sarah moved her hand down between her legs. And she kept one hand rubbing her nipples and the other down between her legs. She began to write a little as her fingers slowly dived into her pussy. From where I was hiding I could see exactly what she was doing. Her pussy was completely shaved so it was very obvious where her fingers were disappearing. Made me all the more horny and my cock was bobbing in my pants now and my hand was carressing it lovingly. She began to cum I could smell it and she stopped herself just at the edge. I could feel precum dripping and cuming up my cock shaft.

"I know you are there Alec, why not cum and join me." she said.

"Ok," I said and walked around the corner. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"Here the girls need sucking," she said as she shoved a tit into my mouth with force and held my head to her bosom. If I was human I'd have needed air stuck between these two beauties but I'm not so ha ha I was able to suckle and lave and nibble to my hearts content. At the same time she was pinching my nipples and pulling them which drove me wild. I switched to her other breast and made a meal out of that one too. I began to move down her stomach when she grabbed my hair hard and pulled me up to her tits again and said

"Who the fuck told you to move! Now bite me you horny fucker and bite me hard.!"

Fuck me I nearly came in my trousers on the spot. I dropped my trousers, knowing where this was going. She had begun to torment my nipples and twist the fuck out of them. I was so horny I really thought I'd blow my load and then I thought meh, so what I'm a vampire i'll be instantly hard again so I blew big hot jets of juicy come all over her belly. She was furious with me which made me shoot more loads on her.

"How dare you shoot cum on me! Did I say you could. She pulled her tits out of my mouth and forced me over her knee where she spanked my ass hard with her shoe. My ass was singing and sore and I imagined red cause she was really walloping my ass cheeks. I was ready to cum on the spot but I tried to hold on this time I wanted to see where she was going with this and just how kinky Sarah really was.

She didn't disappoint me. She carried on beating me until she could smell that I was ready and then shoved her fingers up my ass with no lube on just her own wet precum that she scooped up from her cunt onto her fingers and then shoved them up my ass. I took off with that one. How did she know I liked it up the ass. "Take that bitch" she grunted everytime she forced yet another finger up my ass. By this stage she had four fingers up there and was fucking me well good. I asked her if i could finger fuck her and she said in time. Right as of now I had to shut up and only speak when I'm spoken to and do what i was told. Lucky Marcus getting a slut like this.

She grabbed my cock suddenly and began to wank me hard and forcefully. At the same time she fucked my ass with her fingers.

"Alec just how kinky are you?

"Very!"

"How do you feel about a shoe heel up your arse she asked right before she shoved the tiny heel of her shoe up my ass along with a finger.

I could feel it tearing along the inside of my ass and it gave me a brand new feeling of excitement. I had only ever sat on a fat carrot before but the heel of a shoe with her finger was fucking awesome. Plus it was the only thing she had to hand so to speak. She heard a rattling in my pocket and pulled out my nipple clamps and she attached one end to my cock foreskin and the other end to my ball sack and began to tug on it. At first I was like ooooooooh and then I had the biggest fucking orgasm ever it just exploded out of me. and Hit a hole in the wall nearby. Fuck me...That was fucking hot! I said to her. "yeah" was her answer. "Now its my fucking turn" she said and I gladly turned around and started to eat out her pussy. I sucked it and licked it and slurped it and rubbed my fingers into her hot wet juices and shoved my fingers up her ass. Twisting and rubbing and molesting her ass until her moans could be heard by the whole kingdom and if I wasn't quick I'd be stopped and probably killed for fucking the king's wife to be. So I shoved my engorged cock deep into her pussy and fucked her good and hard. My fingers were still fucking her ass and pulled them out and smacked her ass hard with my wet hand and shoved the fingers back in again and again and fucked her royally while alternating smacking her ass. She was red now at this stage and I felt her stick my ass plug in and put it on super speed. No need I was ready to cum anyway. So was she and the two of us orgasmed together There was floods of cum pouring out of the two of us. Fucking awesome was what we both said.

We stood up, got dressed, said nothing and went our seperate ways. And now whenever Sarah wants a good fuck she rubs down her breast and either one us of goes out first. mmmmmmmmf ungh! I decided I loved the way that my cock twitched when it was attached to my balls with the nipple clamps so I left them on in place where Sarah had left them. I enjoy the sensation as i walked It was like wanking without touching yourself. totally thrilling and no-one knows. They can smell it of course but they don't say anything about it. Well Felix did of course but that's another story to tell


End file.
